indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iaxus the Shattered
Character Devastation of Indines was launched through a Kickstarter campaign. If funding reached certain stretch goals, new characters were added to the game. Initially, six characters were added - Kaitlyn, Mikhail, Gaspar, Ottavia, Pendros and Gerard. Three further characters and one boss were added, to be created by specific backers of the kickstarter campaign. - Iaxus the Shattered, Endrbyt and Kajia. ''Quotes: *“The day my heart was split open by the Breach, I thought the world had ended. But beyond that gate, I see opportunity where I once saw disaster.”'' *''“The Will and Power of Indines are manifest in you. I am but a voice for this land, you, its heroes, are its hands.”'' Story Elementals are creatures of nature and magic. Born from the latent energies of the land to act as its guardians and protectors, they are innately tied to the places they inhabit. Iaxus awoke and began life as an elemental the day the Breach opened. A puncture between dimensions tore open in northern Jeffreys, unleashing all manner of planar terrors upon the land and soaking the earth with alien magics. This mixing of the natural magic of Indines and the unknown forces of the planes gave rise to an elemental with powers unlike anything seen before. Bound by his innate, elemental duty to defend Indines, Iaxus gathered together knights from around the realm, and founded the first order of Indines Dimensional Knights, then called the Planebinders, as their duty was to contain the breach and its fallout. Five centuries later, he still watches over the Breach and trains new dimensional knights, as well as being a formidable line of defense for Indines himself. Iaxus holds no formal rank in the Planestalkers, but he is respected and revered by the members of the order, and acts as a direct advisor the Grand Marshal on matters of the defense of Indines. Plot During BattleCON: Devastation As the founder and advisor to the modern Planestalkers, Iaxus is well aware of the potential threats that lurk beyond the breach. He aids Kaitlyn, Luc, Khadath, and the other members of the order from the background, only getting involved when Oriana or her minions encroach onto Indines soil. Iaxus is an effective guardian, and is probably the sole reason that Oriana seeks alternate routes for the invasion of Indines. Later Adventures When Oriana captures Cherri and creates a new Breach, Iaxus is powerless to stop the new avenue of her invasion of the planes. Now it falls to the knights and rangers that he has trained to defend Indines against their most dangerous threat yet. Oriana’s reach is still limited, and her ultimate goal is to capture the Breach so that she can use it as a landing point for a larger invasion. Thus, Iaxus’s ancient duty continues as he guards the land against outside threats. 10 Facts about Iaxus #He is generally very suspicious of extraplanar members of the Planestalkers, including Arret and Welsie, and especially of Iri. #Though he awoke only five hundred years ago, Iaxus’s memory stretches back much further, and this is not the first age he has awoken to serve in. #His elemental heritage is reflected in the rocky portions of his body, and is fairly common for earth elementals. He can use magic to suppress or enhance these traits, becoming more humanlike or more rocklike as he wishes. #The energy of the Breach manifests in him because his body is a reflection of the land surrounding it. This energy takes the form of a glowing left eye crackling with strange energies. #When Iaxus focuses his planar eye, he is able to ‘tune’ the Breach and create a portal to specific other places. Before the planebinders built their massive Tuning Fork was to control the Breach, Iaxus’s primary duty was to control and focus it. #Because he is an elemental, Iaxus is bound to Indines and can never travel between planes. #The previous Grand Marshal, Horace Ans-Van, always told Iaxus that he worried too much about things. The new Grand Marshal, Kaitlyn Van Sorrel, has taken his cautionary advice much more seriously, and this has set an entirely different tone to the operations of the Planestalkers. #Iaxus was good friends with Luc during the Centennial Wars 300 years ago. After Luc traveled forward in time, the first thing he did was seek out Iaxus to learn what had transpired in the three centuries he had missed. #When he is not defending the world of Indines from extraplanar invasions, Iaxus plants trees to extend the forests and sows herbs and grasses. He’s a skilled horticulturist, which is rare in elementals. #The first time Iaxus awoke to serve the land, he used the name Chell. Because of his ancient stewardship, Chell is now the name of the region around the Breach. When awakening this time, Iaxus chose a new name, to avoid confusion in conversation with his new allies. Appearance Powers & Abilities Relationships *Ally of -> Kaitlyn Van Sorrel Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *In the arena, Iaxus fights by setting up various Planar Overlays. These Overlays act like micro-arenas, giving players additional power, defense, range, or the like. Iaxus increases the power of these overlays each beat, but they can be disrupted when he is hit. Each arena has one massively powerful effect that triggers when it collapses, and controlling the pacing of the fight lets Iaxus use these power-play beats to his advantage. Strikers Gallery e0959f76f4347c8646a072a4a18f61dd_large.jpg|Iaxus art Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Plane Cards Unofficial Rule FAQ *Q: Iaxus' Minimized says opponents' attacks do not stun you. Does that only refer to stun from damage or any stun effect listed on the attack (pair)? ::A: It grants Stun Immunity against opponents in range of Iaxus' attack. (Official FAQ) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Characters Category:Striker Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Disc Duelers